1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for electronically transferring personal information for identifying: an organization issuing a credit gaining card, e.g., a credit card from a credit card company, a cash card from a financial organization such as a bank, a prepaid card or an electronic money card; a card number; and a card user. The invention more particularly relates to a method for electronically transferring personal information of a credit gaining card, a mini IC card, an adapter card, a terminal adapter, a slip issuing device and a portable terminal which are used in this method, by which complication for payment using a credit card can be eliminated, use of a credit card being smoothed, the utility value of a credit IC card being improved to enhance cost performance, spread of the expensive IC card compared with a regular credit card on which the personal information is magnetically written or reduction in the production cost of the IC card involved by increase in the mass production being achieved. It is to be noted that the slip issuing device is an apparatus for issuing a slip to be handed to a card user such as a credit payer for confirmation from a card acceptable store, e.g., a store accepting payment on credit, the apparatus being provided with a printer or the like.
For example, in the present invention, the credit gaining card can be used when inserted into or connected with a portable terminal such as a cellular telephone, and the credit gaining card can be used together with an adapter card as any of various conventional cards, i.e., credit cards, prepaid cards, cash cards or electronic money by a conventional magnetic card or IC card. In this case, the utility value therefore becomes high without a slip issuing device exclusively used for the credit gaining card and card issuing organizations such as credit card companies or card acceptable shops such as those dealing with payment on credit can put off their investment to the slip issuing device without causing any problem even though the spread of the slip issuing device is delayed. That is, the credit gaining card has an advantage in terms of convenience or investment effect. Further, various devices which will be described later in this specification can be applied to an integrated-circuit chip for use in the credit gaining card in a portable terminal, and compatibility with a regular magnetic card which has been commonly used can be considered, thereby stimulating the spread of the credit gaining card.
2. Prior Art
There has been widely used a magnetic card made of plastic issued from a card issuing organization (referred to as a card company hereinbelow) such as a credit card company, with which cash-less shopping or various services are enabled when brought with a user to a card acceptable store such as that accepting payment on credit. Personal information such as a name of card company or a card number is magnetically stored on the magnetic card. The card user is identified by a name of the card company and the card number. Note that the information for identifying the card company, the card number and the card user is referred to as personal information.
Electronic money made of plastic in which the integrated-circuit chip is embedded has been also experimentally used. A credit card incorporating the IC card having the integrated-circuit chip embedded therein can be also considered. A large amount of information can be stored in the IC card as compared with the magnetic card because the IC card is provided with the integrated-circuit chip. A credit IC card can also store information used for any purpose other than the credit card as well as the personal information.
A unit price of one IC card is, however, higher than that of the regular magnetic card. Further, since the regular magnetic card has been widely spread, there is a social problem such as that transition to the credit IC card must be smoothly carried out with taking into account the present situation. Furthermore, any associated device such as a novel slip issuing device must be commonly used in order to enhance the spread of the credit IC card, but investment to such an associated device is difficult unless the credit IC card is widely used.
Spread of the credit IC card is difficult although the IC card looks very promising. In regard of convenience as a credit card, the card must be largely spread in order that the card is utilized by a large number of card users and dealt in many card acceptable stores.